Redheaded Fury
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: After the letdown of the last Finn fanfiction I wrote, I wanted Valmont to come back at full force to kidnap Sebastian and Sonia again. He wants heirs worse than ever now. With Pearl struck with influenza at the time of the kidnapping, she is too ill to


Redheaded Fury

Note: After the letdown of the last Finn fanfiction I wrote, I wanted Valmont to come back at full force to kidnap Sebastian and Sonia again. He wants heirs worse than ever now. With Pearl struck with influenza at the time of the kidnapping, she is too ill to help Finn. Finn is left to face Valmont and his minions alone. Pearl is in the care of her loving family, praying for the Saints to protect her beloved family...

Chapter 1—The Nightmare is far From Over

Finn had knots in his stomach during his slumber. He knew that Valmont was lying through his teeth when he had said the things he did about Sonia and Sebastian. Valmont was a crafty man, and he was determined when it came to just about anything. He knew that Sonia and Sebastian had been safe wherever they went, but the two were far away from home this very night at a friend's house celebrating their friend's birthday. At that moment, both parents awakened from their already fitful slumber. They looked at one another and knew what they had to do. They needed to call Chase's parents and see if Sonia and Sebastian were still there.

After making the call to the Frank family, Chase had mentioned that Sonia and Sebastian had left earlier in the night as if they were drawn out of the house. Immediately, Finn and Pearl suspected foul play. This hadn't been the first time they were lured by hypnotic suggestions and they knew that Valmont was up to his old tricks again. Apparently, his mobster friends had broken him out of the joint and he was after innocent Sonia and Sebastian. Some things never changed. No matter what was going to happen, Finn and Pearl would rescue them together and this time, they would make _certain_ that their children would be safe from the constant threat of Valmont's scheme for inheritance.

Unfortunately, in the first week of searching and asking for help from the law, Pearl had gotten a bad case of influenza. It was so rotten that she had to stay home under the compassionate watch of her parents, Ricardo and Raquel Sanchez. Pearl wanted to continue searching for their beloved children with Finn, but she couldn't. Finn had to go about this endeavor alone, but he promised the spirit of his wife and the love that he had for her and their children would sustain him in this troubling time.

Chapter 2—Searching the Streets of Little China

Finn had no clue as to where Sonia and Sebastian would be, but he wouldn't stop searching until he found them. He had called Section 13 and 18, but unfortunately, both groups were away on missions and couldn't assist him at this time. He had always been able to count on the covert operations 1,000 times over, but he knew that they had a good reason.

He understood that he couldn't have everything his way and that he was more alone that ever. This didn't keep him from searching for his children and looking for clues.

On one of the dark alleyways of Little China, he could see strands of curly auburn hair that could be easily spotted in the light. This wasn't much of a clue at first but he knew he was getting closer and closer to finding his children. They couldn't be too far away, but he wasn't certain if they were unharmed or not. This raised his ire to a whole new level that he never realized could be reached. He would be _damned_ if he didn't see his children safe and sound with him again and away from that psycho Valmont. Truthfully, he really wasn't looking forward to all the months of therapy, but it would be worth every cent once this entire ordeal was through.

Chapter 4—Face to Face with the Problem

After what seemed to be hours of searching for clues and coming at many dead ends, Finn finally came upon a lead and followed it. Before long, he came across one of the spots that looked like it might be one of Valmont's new haunt. Unnoticed, he walked through the entryway and into the living room of the affluent establishment. Since he was dressed in formal attire, one of the members of the club took him in and asked him what business he had with the group known as the Royal Cobras. It was an odd name, but it suited them and their venomous attitudes, especially Valmont's.

"I'm here to speak with Valmont. Is he available ?", Finn questioned, his anger burning furiously inside the core of his being. Finn was practically aching to get his children back, whatever the cost. The main bodyguard answered, "Right now, he's playing canasta with his kids, but the game is almost over."

"Oh, you bet your bippy the game's over.", Finn responded and stormed inside the next room. Sonia and Sebastian were caught up in the game and were enjoying themselves.

When they heard their father stomping inside, they had a feeling that something was about to happen. "Dad ?", Sebastian said, getting up slowly from the ground.

"Don't get up, 'Bastian. He'll yell at you again...", Sonia said, grasping his arm gently and holding him close in a protective embrace. Sebastian knew his sister was right and stayed close to her. Valmont had been nothing less than a tyrant to them and they were overjoyed to see their father.

"So. We meet again, Donovan. Long time, no see.", Valmont said, getting up to meet Finn face to face.

"Enough of the pleasantries. I'm here for _my_ kids. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Don't make me become violent.", Finn stated, clenching his fists.

"Donovan, Donovan, Donovan. After all these many years, I would've thought you'd known me by now.", Valmont responded, walking closer and closer to Finn. At this point, the two men were staring each other down, just like a scene from a Western movie.

Valmont inched to the point where his nose was touching Finn's.

"I'm always going to come back for _my_ children, Donovan. There isn't a damn thing you can do about that. Try as you may, but the only way you can keep me from taking them back is killing me. I know that isn't in your nature. You're too much of a coward.", Valmont stated, glaring at him with slanted eyes. It was at that moment that Finn punched Valmont in the jaw, sending him tumbling over the couch where the children had been playing cards.

"You know what...You really irk me.", Valmont said, beginning to get back up to his feet from the other side of the couch. Knowing that Valmont had been distracted by their father's powerful punch, Sonia and Sebastian tried to sneak out of the room but were detained by two of Valmont's oversized goons. The two guards held the siblings down by their shoulders and they were forced to watch the fight between their father and the man with delusions of becoming one.

Chapter 5—No More

Finn had made it apparent that he was fed up with Valmont's persistence in forcing Sonia and Sebastian to become _his_ heirs when they wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, or his seedy existence with the underworld. Even though Sonia and Sebastian hadn't said it themselves, it was very obvious they had no desire to become criminals.

It seemed that the fight was beginning to wind down. Finn and Valmont were beginning to look weary, and rather bloodied. Valmont had begun to slouch a bit and was breathing deeply. Each step had become laborious. Finn wasn't doing so well himself, but wasn't about to give up. After a while, Valmont slumped to the floor and couldn't move a muscle. He mumbled, almost unintelligibly, "I'm not through with you yet ! This isn't over !

Come back here, Donovan ! You haven't seen _or_ heard the last of me !" Finn had already fought off goon after goon and he had been able to take his children gently but swiftly by the hand and lead them out of the Royal Cobras' Club.

Sluggishly, Finn took his children home...the long way. He soon received a call over his mobile and it was Roberto Sanchez.

"Finn, thank God ! I was hoping you kept that mobile turned on. How are the ninos ?", he asked, sounding a little frantic.

"Todo es bueno. Don't worry about it, Dad. Hey, I'll let them tell you themselves.", Finn said, handing the phone over to Sebastian. Sebastian talked back to his grandfather with great excitement, telling him how brave Finn had been and how he hadn't had any help from any outside sources. Although Finn was enervated, he had been glad to rescue his children once again. However, he was definitely going to call Sections 13 and 18 to see what could be done about the protection of his children from this point forward.

Chapter 6—A Semblance of Normality

Both Sections 13 and 18 were keeping the threat of Valmont under control and Sonia and Sebastian had returned to a usual life in the Donovan estate. Pearl had gotten over her influenza quite rapidly, since she wasn't the type to contract diseases. Life had resumed its typical course and the Donovan adolescents were attending classes once again. There had been no hard feelings whatsoever between Finn and Sections 13 and 18. The kids had been told about what had happened, and they understood as well. They were more than making up for their absence and the friendship between the Donovan family and these covert operations were still going strong.

Finn and Pearl were working hard in their respective jobs, and Sebastian and Sonia had part-time positions of their own when they were away from school on break. They were also helpful around the house and hoped to continue their father's business someday. The siblings were still learning the tools of the trade, but it had been a real experience to deal with famous singers as well as up-and-coming stars with new sounds and unique ideas. One could say they really lived the charmed life and enjoyed living in luxury, but a lot of their time was spent with those less fortunate and giving the gift and joy of music to those who couldn't even afford a radio.

Epilogue 

Days went by and Valmont was kept on a short leash. Certain "unknown" undercover spies for Sections 13 and 18 were keeping a close watch on him and sprang at the opportunity to nab him whenever he tried to kidnap the Donovan siblings again. Truthfully, Valmont's plans of including the siblings as his heirs never quite left his corrupt mind. He considered taking some ruffians from the street and training them, but it wouldn't be the same. He had also considered adoption but knew the procedure was far too risky and his criminal background would be uncovered without question. There had to be an easier route than continuing to pester his nemesis, Finn. It had been the most strange and bitter rivalries for him. In all his years, he never would've even _considered_ Finn to become an enemy. Yet, he had to be honest with himself. Finn had everything Valmont could only _dream_ of having, even though Valmont had more power than he could shake a stick at in the underground.

Valmont had left his ideas by the wayside, for now. Sonia and Sebastian were never far from his thoughts until he met an innocent-looking but sensuously dressed woman named Lotus. Lotus was part of a Chinese gang and had been taught how to defend herself from those who would want to harm her in any way, shape or form. She was part of a gang called Deadly Poison. Valmont had nearly forgotten about Finn's children until she stole a kiss from him. Unfortunately, the kiss had been tainted with a chemical to make him sleepy and Valmont fell to the ground. Unnoticed by the lower-ranking greenhorns of Section 13 and 18, a new alliance was about to be made between Valmont and the China girl. Little did the lazy "watchers" know that they would definitely pay for their mistake and they would be hearing about it, loud and clear from the head of staff in the long, chastising days to follow.

_To be continued..._

Is it really certain that Valmont's thoughts are turned away from Sonia and Sebastian now that he has met Lotus and fallen in love with her ? Can it be that this beautiful killer has won him over and wants to join her gang _Deadly Poison_ with the _Royal Cobras_ ? All questions will be answered in the next JCA fanfic, "Valmont's Folly: Looks that Kill".

By: Elizabeth Berndt

August 30, 2004


End file.
